It's A 'See You Later' Kind Of Thing
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris and PJ become parents after they find out PJ is pregnant. PJ gives birth to the baby but he wants to put it up for adoption. Chris doesn't want to give their baby up but then PJ suggests that they let Dan and Phil adopt their baby. MPREG! Don't read if you don't like it.


"PJ, you can't put him up for adoption. This isn't fair!" Chris Kendall yelled at his husband.

"Chris, I'm only 25 years old. I'm not ready to settle down with a child." PJ snapped at him.

It was currently a Saturday night, around 6:30 in the evening.

Chris and PJ had been in a relationship together for three years. They were not only boyfriends, but they were the best of friends. They were inseparable. Almost attached to the hips. But their relationship completely changed nine months ago when they found out that PJ was pregnant. It was a complete shock to both of them. But after their doctor had explained everything to them, they both calmed down. Although, neither of them were too excited about having a child this young, especially PJ.

It started almost a year ago. Chris and PJ were celebrating their two year anniversary. They had been out before and had gotten drunk. They knew what they were doing though when they got home. They weren't completely drunk. A couple weeks after that night; PJ wasn't feeling the same. He wasn't being his normal self. He was getting sick almost every day; throwing up, awful stomach ache and headaches. It just wasn't fun for him. That's when they knew something was up and they went to the hospital to get everything checked out and then they found out PJ was pregnant.

Now it was almost a year later. PJ had been through his pregnancy. It was nine months of torture for PJ. Chris and PJ decided not to get an abortion. Neither of them liked the thought of getting an abortion. PJ still didn't want to keep the child. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He didn't want to settle down, even though he and Chris were married and had been for about a year and a half now. He didn't want to settle down with a child. Not yet. His life was hectic at the moment with everything that was happening with his Youtube channel. All he wanted to focus on was his Youtube career. The only problem was that Chris didn't want to give up the child, their baby boy. He was already a couple weeks old now. Chris had grown attached to him. They decided to name him Cameron Alexander Kendall. Since PJ had taken Chris's last name, they gave the baby Chris's last name as well, which was just another reason why Chris didn't want to give him away.

"He's my son, too! You can't just take him away from me!" Chris yelled. He was almost on the verge of tears now. Just the thought of Cameron being taken away from him broke his heart. PJ didn't seem to care about his feelings. Chris and PJ were both in the kitchen. PJ had been making some coffee when they started arguing.

"We can't keep him, Chris!" PJ yelled. PJ never raised his voice. "There's too much going on at the moment! I don't want to have to worry about a baby when I want to focus on my Youtube career!"

"You don't have to worry about him! I'll take care of him!" Chris yelled.

"Why can't you just give it a rest, Chris?" PJ asked. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's like you don't even care about me or my feelings." Chris whispered.

"I care about you Chris." PJ said a little calmer.

"Clearly not, because you know how heartbroken I'd be if I ever lost Cameron." Chris snapped. PJ frowned.

"We can find a nice family that will look after him, Chris. I wouldn't just give him to any family. I do want him to have a good life, I'm not that heartless." PJ said. Chris shook his head.

"I don't trust anyone else to look after my son. I want to be the one to raise him." Chris mumbled. They stood there in silence for a few seconds before PJ looked over at Chris again. Chris looked away from him.

"I know someone who can look after him." PJ said. Chris still didn't look at him. "Dan and Phil."

"Why would Dan and Phil want our child?" Chris asked.

"I know for a fact that Dan and Phil had been looking to adopt a baby for a while now. They're our best friends. We've known them for years and we can trust them with our child." PJ said. Chris finally looked over at him. "Let me talk to Dan and Phil, please?" PJ begged. "Dan and Phil are never going to find someone that will let them adopt their baby. They've been looking for weeks but no one will let them adopt because they're a gay couple. I don't want to be a parent right now. I'm still young. I want to be able to live my life without any worries. But, eventually…I will want to raise a family with you." PJ whispered. Chris took a deep breath as his eyes began to water up. He slowly nodded. "Is that a yes?" PJ asked.

"Yeah." Chris mumbled. "You can talk to Dan and Phil." PJ sighed in relief.

"Chris?" PJ asked. Chris looked up at him. "I love you, with all my heart and soul. You know that, right?" PJ asked.

"I know that." PJ walked over to Chris and pulled him into a hug. Chris immediately hugged him back. He hid his face in PJ's chest as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. "I love you, too." Chris mumbled. PJ smiled.

"I know that you love Cameron, and I love him too but…This is for the best." PJ whispered.

Two weeks later; Dan and Phil were finally coming to Chris and PJ's house to take Cameron home. Chris was not looking forward to this day. He's spent so much time with Cameron in the last two weeks. He really didn't want him to go but he knew that Cameron going with Dan and Phil would be for the best, just like PJ said. Dan and Phil had already signed adoption papers for Chris and PJ so it was official. Cameron was theirs. He was no longer Chris and PJ's child.

"Hey!" PJ greeted once Dan and Phil arrived at his and Chris's house.

"Hey, Peej!" Phil said. PJ gave them both hugs once they were inside. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked.

"It's too late to back out now." PJ said as he shut the door behind them.

"What about Chris? How is he doing?" Dan asked. PJ sighed. "Not good?" PJ shook his head.

"He's really upset with me right now but he does know that this is for the best. Cameron deserves parents that will take care of him. Chris and I are both extremely busy. It's been really hard taking care of him ever since he came home. We're both trying to work on videos for our Youtube channels but having a baby around is just making things complicated. I know that you guys do the same thing but you have more free time than us." PJ said. Phil nodded.

"You did the right thing by calling us. We promise we'll take care of Cameron and we'll love him no matter what." Phil said.

"Exactly." Dan agreed. PJ smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? I wanna see him! We haven't seen him since you gave birth at the hospital." PJ laughed. He led the way to the living room, where Cameron was already in his car seat. Dan immediately walked over to him. He smiled when he saw that Cameron was asleep. "He's so cute." Dan whispered.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I gave birth to him." PJ said.

"Well, he's gorgeous. At least we know where he got his good looks from." Phil joked. PJ laughed.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Dan asked as he looked over at PJ. PJ looked down at his hands.

"Peej, what happened?" Phil asked nervously. PJ shook his head.

"It's nothing. Chris is just really upset that he's leaving today. He won't come out of the bedroom. The day started fine but just a couple hours ago…He locked himself up in the bedroom and won't come out." PJ said. "I've tried talking to him but he just ignored me." PJ took a deep breath. Dan bit his lip as he stared at PJ.

"I'll talk to him." Dan said. "We're not leaving until Chris says goodbye to Cameron." PJ nodded.

"Thank you so much, Dan." PJ whispered. Dan gave him a reassuring smile. Dan walked out of the living room and immediately went to Chris and PJ's bedroom. He knocked on the door a couple of times once he got there. He waited a few seconds but he sighed when he didn't get an answer from Chris. Dan nervously opened the door, thankfully it wasn't locked. Dan opened the door and walked into the bedroom. He looked over and took a deep breath when he saw Chris sitting on the bed. Chris was sitting up on the bed, with his back resting against the wall and he was staring at the wall ahead of him. Chris looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw Dan and immediately looked away from him. Dan frowned.

"Chris?" Dan asked. He shut the door. "Can we talk?" Chris scoffed.

"No." He mumbled. Dan bit his lip before he sat down on the bed, next to Chris.

"I know you're upset that Cameron's leaving but you just..." Dan began to say.

"Just take him and go, alright?" Chris snapped. Dan blinked a few times. He shook his head.

"No. I don't want it to end like this." Dan said. He took a deep breath. "I don't know how you're feeling right now but I know that this must be really hard for you. PJ told me how upset you are. Cameron is your child and you want to be the one to raise him but…" Dan sighed. "I don't really know where I'm going with this." He mumbled. Chris rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm not upset with you and Phil, okay?" Chris said. Dan looked at him again. "I don't want him to leave." Chris whispered as his eyes began to water up. "He's my little boy." Dan nodded.

"I totally understand that but, just look on the bright side. At least you know where he's going. He's going somewhere safe and he'll be happy. We'll take care of him. Cameron won't be that far from you and you can visit him whenever you want. We won't stop you from visiting him." Dan assured him. "Will you come say goodbye to him?"

"No." Chris mumbled. Dan frowned. "What's the point in saying goodbye to him?" Chris asked.

"You love him, right?" Dan asked. Chris slowly nodded. "Then you should say goodbye to him. It's not technically a goodbye. It's like a…It's like a see you later kind of thing. You know what I mean?" Dan asked. Chris stared at him. "Please?" Dan begged. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to Cameron and PJ." He whispered.

"Fine." Chris mumbled. Dan smiled. He stood up from the bed. He held out his hand for Chris. Chris stared at it for a few seconds before he finally took it. Dan gently pulled him up from the bed. Dan bit his lip as he stared at Chris.

"This is for the best." Dan said. Chris stared at him. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise." Chris nodded. "Come on. Let's go out to the others. Me and Phil have to get going before it gets too dark."

"Okay." Chris mumbled. He followed Dan out of the bedroom and they both went to the living room. PJ looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Chris behind Dan. Chris stayed by the door though. He crossed his arms against his chest. PJ frowned.

"Chris." PJ said. Dan looked over at him. He rolled his eyes. He walked over to Chris again and pulled him further into the living room. Chris took a deep breath as he stared at Cameron. PJ bit his lip as he watched Chris.

"He's sleeping." Chris whispered. PJ walked over to Chris.

"Do you want us to leave you alone for a few minutes with him?" He asked. Chris looked at him.

"Can I?" He asked. PJ smiled and gave him a nod. "I won't be long." Chris whispered.

"Of course." PJ said. He looked over at Dan and Phil. They both nodded. Dan, Phil and PJ all walked out of the living room, leaving Chris alone with Cameron. Chris sighed and sat down on the couch. He pulled the car seat, which was sitting on the living room table, closer to him. Chris bit his lip nervously as he stared at Cameron. Chris smiled when Cameron's eyes fluttered open. Chris reached over and unbuckled Cameron from the car seat and gently picked him up and held onto him.

"Ah, hello there." Chris whispered. Cameron looked up at him. Chris sighed. "I know you're leaving and you're going to be happy with Dan and Phil but I won't forget you. I promise I'll come visit. We'll each other soon." Chris said. "I know that you can't understand anything that I'm saying to you. But, you'll be happy. Dan and Phil are nice people. They'll take care of you and all of that stuff." Chris bit his lip as his eyes began to water up. "Be good for me, alright?" Cameron smiled.

Chris was alone with Cameron for about five minutes before PJ walked back into the living room.

"Chris?" Chris immediately looked over at him. "Are you ready?" PJ asked.

"I, um…" Chris began to say. "Yeah." He mumbled. He looked back at Cameron. Chris sighed as he put Cameron back into the car seat and buckled him up. He stood up from the couch. PJ walked over to him. "I hate you for doing this."

"I know." PJ said. PJ wrapped his arms around Chris as he stared at Cameron. Chris looked over at PJ. Dan and Phil walked back into the living room a few seconds later. PJ looked over at them.

"Is he ready to go? We have to get going soon. We have to plan for the radio show tonight." Dan said.

"Chris?" PJ asked as he looked over at Chris. Chris nodded. "He's ready." PJ let go of Chris. Dan and Phil walked over to them.

"You better take care of him." Chris warned as he looked up at Dan and Phil.

"Don't worry, we will." Dan promised. Chris nodded.

"Okay, so we'll come back Monday once we've got a car to get all of us his other stuff." Phil said. PJ nodded. "Do you have all of his important stuff packed that we'll need?" Phil asked.

"Yup. It's all in his bag. Everything should be in there." PJ said.

"Okay. Well, we need to get going before it gets too late." Phil said.

Two hours later; Dan and Phil were finally back at their apartment with Cameron.

Dan smiled as he walked into the apartment with Phil. Dan was holding Cameron while Phil was carrying Cameron's bag.

"I can't believe we actually have our own son." Dan whispered as he looked down at Cameron, who was sleeping in his arms.

"It's still kind of weird to think that he came from PJ." Phil said Dan chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess it is kind of weird. I just hope Chris will be alright." Dan mumbled.

"Chris will need some time to get over losing Cameron but I'm sure he will be alright soon." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Let's take Cameron upstairs." Dan suggested. Phil nodded. They both went upstairs and went to their lounge. Dan took a deep breath as he looked around. Things were going to change now that he and Phil had a child to look after, but he knew that things were going to change for the best. "Well, welcome home little guy." Dan whispered. Phil smiled as he looked over at Dan.

"He's going to be happy here." Phil whispered. Dan looked up at him.

"I think he will be too." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him. Dan immediately kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dan whispered. He looked down at Cameron again and smiled. "And we love you too, Cameron."


End file.
